Back When It Was The Two Of Us
by Love Chronicles
Summary: Three years after Takuto’s disappearance, I find myself in my past and experience the ways of a shinigami. Taking it as a chance, I try to prevent his death. Soon, I realize that every time I would scream Eichi’s name, it was Takuto who came to save me.
1. The First Memory

**Full Summary: ** [TakutoxMitsuki] AU: Three years after Takuto's disappearance, Mitsuki finds herself in her past and experiences the feeling of being a shinigami, unseen and unheard by others. With a new task in hand, she tries to prevent Takuto's death to change the future's outcome. Soon, she realizes that every time she would scream Eichi's name, it was Takuto who came to save her. Even back then, when they were both alive…

**Disclaimer: **They belong to Arina-sensei.

**A/N: **This takes place after the manga's ending.  
Remember when Takuto went to visit Mitsuki when she was still young? (Featured in the manga, chapter 12) He had at that time promised he would fly over to protect her with all his power whenever she needed help, and I decided that it would be sad if he had no chance to keep his promise. (Wouldn't want him to die too soon!) This is why this fic is here: to reveal all their times together when they were young! Please enjoy! ^^

* * *

**~Back When It Was The Two Of Us**~

Settled comfortably in my room, I looked out absently at the sky. It has been exactly three years since that fateful day when Takuto disappeared on me. Saying that I felt lonely would be an understatement; it took me all my willpower to keep on living after I had lost my dearest friends. My operation had been a success, and I now sing using my real name as 'Mitsuki'. I'm not sure though, if the absence of my friends came from the fact that I had lost my ability to see shinigami, but I was extremely sad I had not even once seen Meroko or Izumi since my last concert as Full Moon. Even with the yellow moon pendant hanging around my neck, I felt like even Eichi had drift away, leaving me alone. Sometimes, I would even wonder if I would have been happier if I died during my throat surgery... I shook my head. '_Mou, I promised Takuto I would live no matter what!'_

With my hands strongly fist up, I stood, full of renewed confidence. "Alright, today I will do my best at the concert!" I nodded to myself and put on a strong face. I imagined Takuto smiling and congratulating me for becoming so brave and smiled. "If Takuto were here, he would be happy for me, I'm sure" I silently muttered to myself.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash coming from the garden.

"Iyaaaaa!!" And yet another crash resounded. I blinked and quickly rushed outside to see what was going on.

"…Mou Izumi! You're so mean! You just _have_ to make fun of me even when we finally made it in the human world!" A sharp voice whined.

"Sorry Me-chan" the deeper voice chuckled, "you're just too fun to tease."

I arrived at the scene and stared at the two shinigami in front of me with my eyes wide open. It was… it couldn't be! It was them, Meroko and Izumi, standing right in front of me! I simply stood there, dumbfounded, unable to move a step closer for fear of it all to be another one of my wild, crazy dreams.

"Ah, that's her." Izumi pointed at me. "Kouyama Mitsuki, sixteen years old, famous singer and much known throughout Japan for her strong, yet sorrowful voice."

Meroko's eyes filled with tears. She ran towards me and hugged me tight. "Mitsuki, I've missed you so much! I can't believe you've grown so much in just three years…" she sniffed like a mother whose child has just outgrown her and tightened her arms around me painfully. "I'm sorry we couldn't visit you for all these past years… you must have been lonely. But don't worry, we took care of things and now we can be together again! It doesn't matter if you can no longer see us; nothing will take us apart anymore."

I was now on the verge of crying too. I returned Meroko's embrace and smiled genuinely. "I missed you too, Meroko!"

The rabbit shinigami jumped back and looked at me disbelievingly. "Y-you can see us?" she questioned.

Izumi approached us at that point and, curious himself, echoed Meroko's question. "You can see us, Mikki?"

But I was too happy for my own good and ignored their question completely. "I'm so glad I get to see you two again!" I looked past them both and asked eagerly: "Did Takuto come with you?"

The two shinigami fell silent. "To tell the truth, we haven't seen Tak-kun at all since three years. He never came back." Izumi truthfully answered.

My face dropped conceitedly. "Oh, I see…"

"Helloooo~" Hearing that familiar voice, I turned around just in time to see Jonathan fall from the sky and knock me out. I didn't even have the time to greet him and fell on the grass unconscious. Meroko and Izumi automatically rushed to me, but before they could even react, Jonathan hit them both on the head and soon all three of us lay side by side on the ground. The white ghost's smile grew wider and he flew away after wishing us a sweet dream.

I blacked out.

~~~oOo~~~oOo~~~

"Kyaaaa!" I woke up at the sound of a child screaming. Quickly standing up, I saw a little girl around the age of six being chased by boys. The frail girl ran as fast as she could, crying and sniffing uncontrollably. The bullies who were chasing her all held wooden branches and were throwing them at her mercilessly. "Come and play with us!" yelled the leader of the pack. In and incredibly bad mood after sleeping on hard asphalt, I straightened myself up and proceeded to chase after them, hoping to give those indecent boys a good lesson when I would catch them.

Just then the black haired little girl tripped over a rock and fell to the ground. Injuring her knee, she could no longer run and turned to face her attackers. The three boys were catching up to her and the closest one, also the biggest, was ready to hit her anytime. It was mostly his mischievous grin that scared the little girl to tears. "No! Save me, Eichi-kun!" she buried her face in her dirtied hands and waited for the painful blow. When none came, she dared look up to find a boy standing in front of her, his arms stretched out to protect her.

"Aren't you guys ashamed of bullying a harmless girl?" the tall youth removed his cap and all the boys gasped.

"No way, it's him!" one of them shouted in disbelief. "Takuto Kira, the famous singer!"

"You have a bigger brain than I thought, kid" Takuto grinned. "Now get lost before I get pissed" he shot them a glare.

"Y-yes sir!" and all the boys ran away.

The young singer turned around to the little girl, who was now too startled to cry. He offered her a hand and a smile to comfort her. "Are you alright kiddo?" he asked, and picked her up in his arms. "You're impossible, Mitsuki. Stop causing me so much trouble and behave like a normal girl of your age will you?" he sighed in exasperation.

And the said female burst into tears. She clung desperately to Takuto's shirt and sobbed. "O-oi! Why are you wailing? I saved you from those guys so shouldn't you at least thank me? Be strong! Hey, are you listening?" Takuto tried to pull her off of him but to no avail. She only clung harder to him and sniffled from such a shocking experience.

"T-thank you… mister" Mitsuki managed to choke out in between sobs.

"Haah? Mister? I'm only fourteen ya know? I have a name and it's Takuto. Ta-Ku-To. Try to remember that at least, chibi."

The little girl wiped away her tears and smiled softly. "Thank you for saving me, Takuto nii-san."

"I-idiot, it was nothing." He put her back down on her two feet. "We're here. Now don't you ever run away from the orphanage again alright? Everyone's dead worried about you, no joke. It's a good thing Keiichi has me to find you every time kid. He was panicking and running all over the place, you should have seen his face!" Takuto laughed.

"Is Eichi-kun worried to death too?"

"Huh? He's another kid from the orphanage? Yeah, bet so."

"Eichi-kun died too?" this time, new tears were threatening to fall from her eyes.

"What? How should I know? H-hey, don't start crying, it was a joke!"

"Oh…" Mitsuki looked down, ashamed that she caused everyone so much trouble after running away for no particular reason.

"Anyway, as I've said the last time we met, I told you I'd come for you if you called. Don't forget it 'cause it's rare _The_ Takuto Kira does such a huge favor." Mitsuki stared at him, her big chocolate brown eyes filled with confusion. "Argh!!! Forget it, I'm going. Bye." And with a small blush, Takuto left. The little girl stared at his disappearing figure and giggled. _What was with that person?_ she thought. He was completely contradicting himself! She turned around and entered the orphanage, which was, since her parents died, her home.

~~~oOo~~~oOo~~~

I stared at the scene, eyes wide with shock. Flashes of my past with Takuto assaulted my mind. Slowly, I fell on my knees and clutched my head firmly. What was happening? Takuto… why was he a human? And the little girl, who was she? Why was she also called Mitsuki? Tears filled my eyes and I whimpered, now that I had a growing headache. This couldn't be… I couldn't have…

Why did I return to the past?

And I abruptly remembered. I had known Takuto when I was young; he had once promised he would fly over to protect me whenever I needed help. It was the first time I met him, right after my parents died, when he and Wakaouji-sensei came to visit me… Gritting my teeth together in pain, I blamed myself for forgetting someone so significant to me. How could I have forgotten that time when he promised he would protect me? It was him who had always saved me from pain, even though every time I would scream Eichi's name. Panting and completely exhausted, I lay down on the street and closed my eyes. How could I have forgotten that right from the start, it was Takuto who was my first love…?

"Takuto…" I whispered inaudibly before falling asleep on the road.

~To be continued~

* * *

**A/N: **So this was my first Full Moon Wo Sagashite fanficion! (Ima obsessed TakutoxMitsuki fan here! xD) How was it? Please, review or criticize this if you like it or not! They help me keep on writing! Thank you for reading! ^^

Oh also, I am planning on opening a community called "Love Chronicle" (Since it was the song Mitsuki dedicated to Takuto) reserved for Takuto and Mitsuki ficlets! If you have any suggestions of good MitsukixTakuto fics, or if you are writing anything, please inform me and I will be glad to upload it in my community after I have finished reading and obsessing over it! (I really do that, I tell you!) Also, PM me if you would like to be part of the staff :D I hope I can make some new friends in this fandom who share the same love as me for our two love birds! Thank you very much! *Bows*


	2. A Long Forgotten Memory

**Disclaimer: **They belong to Arina-sensei.

**A/N: **Thank you for all your support! I didn't think I would get three comments, but I'm really glad! I wish I could get at least five for this chapter though, because I awfully need you opinion to decide if I should continue this story or not... Please tell me what you think and what you would like to see in the next chapter!

* * *

**~A Long Forgotten Memory**~

The loud splatter of salty rain woke me up. I looked around absently and took in my surroundings. This place was… familiar. Sleepily, I rubbed my eyes and tried to calm my growing headache. Using the fence to stand up from the wet ground, I noticed the rain didn't affect me at all. While people ran to find refuge from this downpour, while thunder stroke without mercy, I felt as if I was in a completely different space. I wasn't wet, or hungry, nor did anyone notice me at all. It was then I suddenly remembered.

That's right, I somehow found myself back in my childhood and I was standing in front of the orphanage I had lived in with Eichi-kun…

Eichi-kun!

Thus, I made a mad dash towards the orphanage's front door and just as I thought, I completely went through it. As a ghost, this world's material did not affect me, just as I did not affect it. Ironically, it was as if I were a Shinigami. But I felt blessed, because I was given a second chance to see Eichi-kun and this time I will properly tell him how I feel. Even though I figured he wouldn't be able to see me, I'm sure I will feel much better if this burden is removed from my shoulders. Then, I will be able to love…

A terrible pain shot through me. I fell on my knees and clutched both sides of my head to try and calm the throbbing. Soon, tears started to fall and never have I felt this much depression, this much desperation. Who was it? Who was it I loved? Why can't I remember anything at all?! Flashes of memories came back. I saw a boy, one with cat ears and beautiful, white wings. "Who…?" I whispered, out of breath, and closed my eyes in pain.

"Mitsuki-chan!"

I looked up to see Eichi-kun run towards me, a restless expression plastered on his face. At that time, I had desperately wanted him to embrace me, to say it was okay, to make the pain go away. "Eich—"

"Are you alright Mitsuki-chan?" He ran past me to attend to a little girl. She was hurt badly on the knee and was bleeding. Dirt covered her face while her hair was a mess. But still, she smiled as if oblivious to her poor condition.

"Eichi-kun, I'm back!" she laughed happily. "Someone told me that I was being a bother because I ran away, so I promise I won't do it again anymore!" With that, Eichi launched himself and hugged her tightly. He was smiling too, but it was more of a relieved smile than a contented one.

"Please, don't ever make me worry so much anymore, Mitsuki," the blond haired boy released her and with his shirt's sleeve, cleaned her face. "Well well, someone awfully needs a bath!" playfully, he picked her up and brought her back to their room. Soon after recovering from my previous shock, I followed them and with ease passed through the door. As I've thought, they weren't able to see or hear me at all.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, concerned, when he was bandaging her knee.

"Nop!" she exclaimed joyfully. "It's because Eichi-kun is here with me!"

At that, the taller boy blushed slightly before smiling genuinely. "Thank you," he whispered, which made Mitsuki grin even more.

But a part of me knew that the little girl was somehow lying. She smiled, but that smile didn't completely belong to Eichi. There was a part of it that belonged to someone else. I grabbed my hair painfully, trying to remember who it was that used to make me so happy. Who was it? Mother? Father? Or…

"_Hey kiddo!"_

My eyes widen with shock. Who was that? That voice, that attitude, it was all awfully familiar. "Who…" I cried, "Who are you?!" I screamed helplessly to myself as tears filled my eyes. Why couldn't I remember?

"_Don't let go so easily, idiot." _A boy.

"_I'll protect you with all my power!" _With pure white wings and cat ears…

"_Hang in there, Mitsuki!" _And a gentle smile…

"Ah! It's Takuto!" My head shot up at the name. Mitsuki was pointing at the television, where a boy about my age sang on stage. He had a wide smile on, as if he really enjoyed singing. He played guitar as well, and I found his voice extremely soothing. Without knowing it, I started singing along with him. I knew the song: it was "Eternal Snow", the song I used to sing as Full Moon. Father had written it for mother, and sang it along with his band, Route L. There was him, Wakaouji-sensei and… and…

I blinked. Who was this last person?

"As usual, you really admire him, don't you Mitsuki." Eichi asked the little girl, but it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes! It's because Takuto-nii-san sings really well and Mitsuki want's to become a singer just like him!" she blushed a little, but Eichi didn't notice.

"Is that so?"

"Yep!"

That night, as Eichi was watching the stars alone, Mitsuki hummed to herself in her room the tune of Eternal Snow while preparing for bed. She had a soft voice, because already at that time, unbeknownst to her, she had started developing a tumor in her throat. I knew, because that little girl was me. We shared the same thoughts, the same heart, the same love for… Takuto. I closed my eyes and let a small tear fall. I didn't bother to wipe it away and let it slide the long of my cheek and splatter in a million pieces as it hit the ground.

Why? I hugged my knees to my chest. Even now that I have remembered Takuto, there was some mysterious force pulling us apart. Already, my memories of him became blurry. Takuto… what are you doing right now? I closed my eyes and fell asleep on the floor, my confession to Eichi completely forgotten.

~~~oOo~~~oOo~~~

"_Takuto-nii-san, what are you singing?" Mitsuki asked as she and Takuto sat in the park._

"_What! You don't even know the song your own father wrote?" he asked disbelievingly. "And I am always singing it at my concerts! You can't be that stupid can you?" he teased._

"_Hey! That was rude!" she fake-pouted, but soon regained her composure. "Can you teach it to me?" she asked shyly._

"_What, can your small chibi brain handle a whole song? It's long, and the lyrics are difficult you know," he continued to mock her. "And you ran away from the orphanage again." He stated._

"_That's alright, because I told them I was going out for a walk with a friend!" She smiled proudly. "They won't be worried for me, so please teach me! I'll learn as fast as I can!"_

"_Hah! If you remember it all in a week without fail, I'll grant you one wish" he challenged._

"_Really?" She asked, overjoyed. "I'll definitely prove that I have good memory!"_

"_Think so? Better be prepared! Here, it goes like this…"_

_~~~oOo~~~oOo~~~_

I woke up from my dream to find it clear and bright outside. It was truly the good time after the storm, I thought to myself. I rubbed my tired eyes and seeing that Mitsuki was following Eichi out, I tagged along to live those happy times once again. I was somehow afraid, that if I returned to the present, Eichi and Takuto would both disappear again. Maybe I was a coward, but I wished that moment I could stay in this past forever.

Mitsuki and Eichi reached the park, the same one as in my dream. But this time, it was Mitsuki who sang Eternal Snow. The taller boy listened without a word, closing his eyes to fully register her soft voice. When she finished, he smiled kindly at her and said it was a beautiful song.

"You truly love to sing, Mitsuki. What's the name of the song?" he asked gently.

"It was my father who wrote it to my mother! I don't know it all yet, but I'll teach it to you if you want, Eichi-kun!"

"Alright," he agreed with a smile.

And both started to hum the tune of Eternal Snow. I watched, silently, as the wind blew and as another day passed by. I wanted to scream to Eichi to stop being so nice to me. I felt despair because all this time he had been loving me, I noticed only Takuto. Why did I forget such strong feelings when Takuto appeared as a Shinigami in front of me? Why was I so ignorant towards Eichi? Did I really love him in the end, or was it because Takuto had disappeared from my life?

I shook my head. There was only one way to find out, and that was to stay in this world as long as I could. So I stood, impatiently waiting for tomorrow to refresh my memories.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

**A/N: **Phew. I'm sorry it took me this long to write a chapter, but I still hope you enjoyed it! Was it too short? Too bold? Too fast? Please send you reviews! Thank you :D


	3. Mitsuki's Resolution

**Summary: **[TakutoxMitsuki] AU: Mitsuki has set a new goal: to save Takuto from suicide. How could she possibly change the future, though, if she can't be seen nor heard, and can't even lift a simple rock off the ground?

**Disclaimer: **They belong to Arina-sensei.

**A/N: **Alrighty, chapter three is up~ ^^ I hope you enjoy it, even if it's short!

* * *

**~Mitsuki's Resolution~**

Five days have past since then, and Mitsuki, as I expected, memorized the whole song without a single mistake, which surprised Takuto greatly. As promised, the older singer decided to grant her one wish, but because she didn't know what to wish for, she decided to think it over before requesting anything from him. Mitsuki was in her room, proudly grinning to herself of her win and of course, of that defeated look on Takuto's face when she had sung the entire song confidently. It was only natural, because she had been practicing day and night, so much that Eichi-kun probably knew the whole song by heart too.

I watched silently as the little girl that used to be me flipped through a picture book joyously. I smiled a weak, melancholic smile as I remembered those happy times of my youth. If I ever returned to the present, I might be very lonely without Eichi and Takuto's company.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Mitsuki jumped up and skipped through the small room to open it. She welcomed her room partner with another wide grin. "You're back, Eichi-kun!" she squealed.

"I'm back," he chuckled softly as he dropped his bag down on the floor and strode across the room to his bed. He sat on it and was about to remove his coat when the little girl stopped him.

"Would you like to walk outside with me for a while?" she asked, knowing that he would accept right away. And she was right.

"Of course." The blond boy agreed. "I guess you want to visit that park again?"

Mitsuki smiled widely and hastily put on her coat. She ran to the door, urging Eichi to move faster. "Catch me!" she called, and without another look back, ran outside into a cold November night. I quickly followed her, seeing her dash through the streets, laughing, all the while trying to breathe in enough air to keep her muscles going. Eichi, with his longer legs had no problem catching up to her even though she left a good thirty second before him. But being the kind boy he was, let her win the race as they reached the park. They were both panting heavily, but were happy nonetheless.

"What are you doing here, kiddo?"

Mitsuki turned around, surprised by the sudden visit. "Takuto!" she exclaimed, a little too loud for his liking though. "What are you doing here?"

Said boy stiffened considerably and turned to walk away, completely ignoring her question. But Mitsuki, being the stubborn girl she had always been, wasn't satisfied with just that. "Hey, I was talking to you!" she yelled at him, more out of curiosity than anger. Her voice echoed through the empty park, sending a shiver down her spine. At that moment, a chilly wind picked up, and slowly, Takuto turned to face her.

"Sorry," his voice was soft, nearly a whisper. "but I can't come to visit you anymore."

The brunette blinked, once, twice, before her brain had fully processed the information she had just received. Her eyes widen with shock. "…Why?" she asked, when she had once again found her voice.

Takuto said nothing. He simply pointed to his throat, a pained smile on his usually grinning lips and walked away. He waved at her, and unbeknownst to her, whispered a soft 'goodbye'. Mitsuki sank to the ground, not sure what to make out of this situation. Had she done something wrong? Why was Takuto leaving? Hadn't they been getting along pretty well up until now? Why did he have such a sad expression?

"Mitsuki…" Eichi whispered her name, afraid of scaring her if he raised his voice. He laid his hands on her cold shoulders and softly lifted her up on her feet. He hadn't asked any questions such as 'who was that impolite guy' or 'why did they know each other', but despite his anger and jealousy, he decided that Mitsuki had enough of shock for a day. He pulled her close to him and lead back to the orphanage.

My eyes darkened too. It was Takuto's throat tumor, starting to act up a little too much for his liking. I thought it was merely my imagination, but in the end, the tumor was really spreading at the speed of light. I hadn't seen Takuto in such a state before; he couldn't even speak properly without coughing. I frowned. Couldn't I do something to help him? Even if he was a shinigami, even if what he did was against the laws of the dead, he still helped me when I was in need! Why am I so incapable compared to him?

Reluctantly, I followed Eichi-kun and my six years old self back to our home. I promised myself that no matter what happens, I will prevent Takuto's death, now that I have the opportunity to change the future with my own hands. I fisted them tightly and without another word, proceeded to planning things out. In about a month, if I've calculated right, Takuto would have his surgery done and under the pressure, would suicide. Before then, I would have to come up with a plan to save him from his fate.

When I tried to pick up a small rock on the ground, my hand had completely passed through it. I lost a bit of my fighting spirit, but I refused to back down. No matter what, despite being unable to be seen or heard, being unable to pick up or touch anything from this world, I will find a way to change the future's outcome. Because it was my turn to change his life.

At that moment, a small wind blew, ruffling through the tree's leaves and creating a soft melody. With it, I matched the lyrics of the song _Love Chronicle_ I just remembered. It was the very first song I had written for Takuto.

'_The two swear to the journey that from now own,__  
No matter what occurs,  
The two hands will never part.'_

I smiled to myself, full of renewed confidence, and ready to face tomorrow.

~To be Continued~

* * *

**A/N: **If you have the time, please leave a comment! Thank you ^^ Criticism is welcomed and encouraged!


End file.
